gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Word/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels Pilot BURTON: What does everybody want? AUDIENCE: The Last Word! BURTON: And now, ready to play the game where The Last Word is everything, our players: a Shoe Store Manager from New York City, Tony Reitano, and his celebrity partner from The Young and the Restless, Michael Corbett. And a Nursery School Teacher from Albany, New York, Linda Watts, and her celebrity partner from Dynasty, Leann Hunley. And here are two good words to get us started, Wink Martindale!" Series WINK: What does everybody want? AUDIENCE: The Last Word! JENNIFER: And now, ready to play the game where The Last Word is worth everything, our players: (insert two civilian contestants from city, state, and occupation, and their celebrity partners), and now, here are two big/good/great words to get us started: Wink Martindale! Catchphrases Main Game "Let's take a look at our first puzzle, players. Players, you're looking for three words. We never tell anything about them because all three words have something in common. This means getting anyone of them can lead them into the other two, and that's the whole idea of this game. Each word is worth $100, but you have to come up with The Last Word to win the game. Win two out of three games, you'll get a chance at the 60-Second Challenge." - Wink Martindale (explaining how The Last Word pilot is played) "Let's take a look at our first puzzle, players. Players, you're looking for three words. We never tell anything about them because all three words have something in common. This means getting anyone of them can lead them into the other two, and that's the whole idea of this game. Each word has a prize attached to it, but you have to come up with The Last Word to win the game and one of these prizes." - Wink Martindale (explaining how The Last Word series is played) "Let's take a look at our first puzzle, players. Players, you're looking for three words in our game. All three words have something in common, but you have to come up with The Last Word to win the game and one of these prizes." - Wink Martindale (modified explanation) "Jennifer, what do we playing for in this game?" - Wink Martindale "Win the game with one word and it's (insert first prize), win the game with two words and it's (insert second prize), win the game with all three words, and you'll win all three prizes including this, (insert third prize)." - Jennifer Lyall (about the prizes the player can win in each Round) "Win the game with all three words, and all three prizes will be yours. Win two out of three games, you'll get a chance at the 60-Second Challenge." - Wink Martindale "Players, take your places/positions, and no help from the partners." - Wink Martindale (to start The Last Word) "We'll let the celebrities/stars take a rest, and let the two contestants play the game. Before the show, we tossed a coin for this Playoff Round." - Wink Martindale (about the Tiebreaker Playoff) "We always begin with the three letters and here they are... (Insert three letters from each row revealed)" - Wink Martindale (to reveal three letters in each row for each Round) "Now, whenever you reveal a new letter, you're allowed to guess, which can be risky. For, if you take a guess in any word, we'll begin typing it in. If you're wrong, the correct letter will reveal/appear in its place. Your turn will be over, and you'll be given (insert opponent) an important clue." - Wink Martindale (explaining the guessing after the first new letter was revealed during the game of The Last Word) "Whenever you land on a letter that's already revealed, there's a penalty. You must give a letter to your opponent. Your choice of any letter in any word, and try not to be helpful." - Wink Martindale (on the first occasion when a celebrity or contestant landed a letter that's already revealed) "You gotta give (insert opponent) a (free) letter." - Wink Martindale (when a celebrity or contestant landed a letter that's already revealed) "I'm gonna go for a letter." - Celebrity/Contestant (when the celebrity or contestant goes for a letter) "I'm gonna take a guess at the (insert any row) word." - Celebrity/Contestant (when the celebrity or contestant takes a guess) Bonus Round "Your job is to solve 10 puzzles in 60 seconds. With each word, we'll give you the first two words as clues, and then we'll be putting the letters in the last word one at a time. You can both call out as many guesses as you wish, as soon as we hear the correct answer, we'll give you the next puzzle. For each correct answer, you'll get $100 (in gifts). If you solve all 10 puzzles, you'll get (insert prizes)." - Wink Martindale (explaining about the 60-Second Challenge) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases